


Erik Saves the World in an Unexpected Turn of Universe Collisions

by MacBeka



Category: Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adult Language, Because lets be honest, Brotherhood, Erik and Charles are married, Erik and Charles come to help the Avengers, Erik didn't know Wanda and Pietro were there, Erik is a fail-dad, Gen, M/M, No Spoilers, Nobody Dies, They are, Thor keeps his flirting to a minimum, X-men - Freeform, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacBeka/pseuds/MacBeka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Erik and Charles turned up to help save the city from Ultron? Storm tagged along, of course. Erik saves the world. Steve and Charles become besties. Thor can't keep his eyes of Steve's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erik Saves the World in an Unexpected Turn of Universe Collisions

**Author's Note:**

> So. I just got back from watching AoU and during the whole scene with Clint and Wanda in that house I was just like... What if Erik was here? (Erik's their daddy if you didn't know) And, of course, where Erik goes Charles follows. Charles can walk because I say so and he and Erik are young, because reasons. Also, nobody dies because it hurts. Enjoy :)

"Hurry up, Cap!" Tony shouted through the comms. "I'm bringing them your way, be ready."

Steve looked up and, sure enough, Tony was flying towards him with five of Ultron's miniatures after him. He sighed and wiped the back of his hand across his forehead before hefting his shield and running, launching himself off a car. 

He punched one of the robots, smacking another in the neck with his shield. As he fell back towards the ground, he threw the shield, taking out two more.

"Left you a present," Steve said, rushing to help a group of trapped civilians. The less collateral damage, the better.

Tony didn't reply, instead zipping past where Thor was battling at least a dozen of them. Ultron himself had disappeared, leaving a bitter taste in Steve's mouth. They couldn't let any of them get away, not when the consciousness was planted in all of them.

He jumped in surprise as an arrow flew past him, getting the one that had been trying to flank him. Barton saluted him briefly before turning to help the Maximoff girl, Wanda. A row of robots were suddenly pushed aside, presumably as the boy ran through them. Steve had to admit that it was a good trick.

Steve frowned and looked around at the sky. Clouds were rolling in, obscuring his vision.

"Thor, you've got to lift this off," Barton shouted, turning away from an exploding arrow.

"This isn't me," Thor said, his tone cautious. He took out the last of the robots surrounding him.

A brief lull in the fighting gave them all a chance to catch their breath.

"If it isn't you," Steve said slowly, "who is it?"

The sound of jet engines died down as the fog lifted a little, so they could see each other at least. Steve turned towards the jet that had just landed. A door underneath it opened and a woman walked around, her hair a shocking white, paler even than Peter's. Her eyes were cloudy but they faded back to normal as she looked around at them.

"Erik!" a voice shouted from inside as a tall man ran down the steps, straight towards Wanda.

Barton moved in front of her automatically but she pushed him aside and ran to meet him. They threw their arms around each other and Wanda let out a little sob. Peter suddenly appeared beside them and the man grinned, holding his arm out. Peter burrowed underneath it, a wide grin on his face.

"As lovely as this is, and I hate to break it up, we've got more incoming," Tony said as he came over, not even bothering to land before he was off again.

Another man walked out of the jet, shorter than the first and looking very out of place in the middle of a battlefield.

"Storm, you're on point, Erik and I will control this space. Get any civilians out and safe, okay?"

The white-haired woman nodded and lifted her arms, beginning to fly. There wasn't really anything that could shock Steve anymore, but he was a little confused.

Wanda was throwing some of her powers at the next wave of robots. Peter was suddenly gone and the tall man turned to the shorter one.

"Charles, go back into the jet, your powers will be of no use here," he said sharply, throwing a hand out and stopping a group of robots where they stood.

"Don't be foolish, Erik," the man, Charles, snapped with a glare that could make even Tony cower.

Erik huffed in frustration but turned away, starting to fight. Steve hesitated a moment. The enemy of my enemy is my friend, and all that. He shrugged slightly and spun to punch his way through until enough were lined up to take out with the shield.

Lightning spat down from the clouds, the sky getting darker again. Briefly glancing at Thor, the god looked very confused, hammer making its way back to him.

"So who invited the married couple?" Tony asked through comms, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It's our dad," Peter's muffled voice said, wind loud in the background.

Wow. That would have to be dealt with later. For now, the man was useful, taking out hordes of the robots and throwing a car more easily than even Banner could. He didn't even touch the damn thing.

The battle wore on. Several times, Steve thought he was about to meet God, but the twin's dad would lift him out of the way of his attackers or send something hurtling at them.

At some point, Erik and Wanda ended up back-to-back controlling their side. Since the newcomers had arrived, the whole thing seemed almost... easy. At one point, Steve was even able to sit down for a moment. He was pretty sure one of his ribs were broken. It would heal; death would not.

A shrill scream shot through the hair, making him turn to look as soon as he could. Peter had gone down and Wanda was fighting her way to him. Barton was kneeling beside the boy, a child behind him.

He was about to run over and make sure the boy was alright. In the few hours they'd been acquainted, he'd developed a sense of responsibility for the twins.

" _Leave him, he'll be fine,_ " a voice said in his head _, "Erik will take care of it."_  


Steve blinked in surprise, looking around. The only person that was unoccupied was the shorter man, Charles. He had his fingers to his forehead and was looking at him.

" _Behind you._ "

Steve span, fist punching automatically. The robot went down. He looked over to where the boy was lying. Erik was kneeling over him, hand poised over a gunshot wound to his stomach. Peter was laughing weakly, grinning up at his father. The mangled bullet came out and fell to the floor with a _clink_. Not bad for a guy in a cape, Steve thought as he looked towards Thor with a grin.

"Erik, Wanda!" Charles called. They turned to look and he pointed in a direction. "Ultron."

The pair nodded and stood, each kissing Peter's forehead before they ran off together.

"Barton," Steve said, "get Peter aboard the civilian ships. And stay there."

"But--" Clint objected.

"No buts. You have a family. Go."

After a moment, Barton nodded and stood, carefully picking up the boy and carrying him quickly to the ships Fury had sent.

"Erik wouldn't be happy to hear you call him 'Peter'," Charles remarked with a charming grin, walking over.

Steve looked him over for a moment. Long hair, slight stubble, sweet-looking. He really didn't belong in the middle of a battlefield. Before he could reply, Tony's voice came through the comms unit.

"Guys, I have an idea to end this. It might end with us all dead, but those hundreds of thousands down there won't."

"Do it," Steve answered quickly.

"Wait," Erik interrupted, an internal piece of Ultron's wiring in his hand. "There is no need for anyone else to die."

"Then what's your plan, big shot," Tony said as he landed beside Steve, his mask pulling back.

Erik looked to Charles and the pair locked eyes. "I can lift it," he said softly.

Charles nodded slightly, his lips curling into a tiny smile.

"Captain, take everyone to those ships," Charles said, turning to face him. "In case this doesn't work."

"Then you're going too," Erik cut in, grasping at the other man's arm.

"Erik, you need me here with you. And even if you didn't, I wouldn't leave you."

Wanda stepped closer to her father and hugged him again, squeezing tightly. She then held an arm out to Charles, who moved into the embrace, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"Look after Pietro, darling," Charles said.

Wanda nodded, tears in her eyes. She moved away from them and followed the path Barton had taken to the ship.

"I do love a bit of drama, but if it might not work, we shouldn't risk it," Tony pointed out.

"If it does work, no one will die. If we do this your way, _many_ will die," Erik snapped with a glare even scarier than Charles's.

"One million, six-hundred-and-eighty-nine thousand, five hundred and fifty-two people, to be exact," Charles murmured.

Tony seemed to be placated. "Fine. Come on, Cap."

Steve nodded slightly as Tony and Thor started to walk away.

"Thank you for doing this. I don't know who you are, but thank you," he said before he followed.

"Rage and serenity, Erik, remember?" Charles asked him. "Find it."

When Steve tossed a final glance over his shoulder, Charles was leaning up to kiss Erik.

* * *

The hole that the city had left in the ground was full of rubble and cars and even bodies. And now, the city itself. They'd done it. Whatever it was, they'd done it. Tony flew him down to make sure the two men that had come to their rescue were okay.  


When they landed, Erik was lying on the floor and Charles was kneeling beside him, holding his hand. Even unconscious, blood was pouring from Erik's nose.

"He'll be okay," Charles said without looking up as they approached. "When he wakes up, he'll be fine."

"What did he do?" Steve asked curiously.

"Erik can control metal. With a whole core made of metal, it was just a matter of being able to manipulate it."

The white-haired woman dropped gracefully to her feet beside Charles. He thanked her when she handed him a tissue for Erik's nose.

"Let's get him to a medic," Tony said, stepping around Steve to move closer. Philanthropist, indeed.

Charles nodded and let Tony pick up Erik.

"We'll follow in the Blackbird, keep him safe."

"And if I don't?" Tony asked rhetorically with a joking grin.

Charles was deadly serious as he replied. "If you don't, I will strip your mind of all higher functions one at a time until you are a dribbling, piss-soaked invalid sitting in your own shit." Tony looked at him with a pale face for a moment before nodding and flying away. When he turned to Steve, the charm was back. "Would you care to join us, Captain?"

Steve nodded absentmindedly as he followed Charles and the woman, Storm, into their jet.

"What's your superpower then?" he asked hesitantly as Charles flicked switches on the dashboard of the jet.

"I'm a telepath. Storm here can control the weather. I must say, I've always wanted to meet you, Captain. You were the primary subject of my bachelors' dissertation."

Steve nodded numbly, unsure how to respond to the knowledge that this man could get inside his head. So it was him talking in his mind on the battlefield. Charles chattered away endlessly, not hesitating due to Steve's lacking responses.

When they were cleared for landing on the helicarrier, Steve led Charles to the med bay. SHIELD hadn't played with its interior, at least. The place was bustling when they arrived, ex-agents rushing round to get as many people patched up as they could.

It wasn't difficult to find Erik; you just followed the shouting.

When they got there - walking as fast as they could - Erik was trying to get some nurse off his arm but they must have sedated him; his struggling was weak and pointless but the metal equipment around him was vibrating. Steve blinked when he noticed the mass of armed guards either side of the cot they'd put Erik in. They had plastic guns in hand and were watching Erik closely. They stopped Charles when he moved to get closer to Erik.

"Stand down, soldiers," he said firmly, his captain's tone and stance at the ready. They all hesitated, looking between each other. "That's an order."

"Our orders came straight from the colonel, sir," one of them said.

"Then go and get him, but stand down."

They nodded this time, slowly heading back towards the door.

"Thank you, Captain," Charles said as he moved to Erik's side. This time the nurse stopped him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I can't let you too close; this man is very dangerous," she said softly with a smile.

Charles looked as if he was about to explode but he still spoke very politely. "Be that as it may, but never to me, madam. This is man is my husband."

The nurse backed off then with a blink and a stilted nod. Charles's shoulders sagged as he pulled a chair over and fell into it. He leaned forward to take Erik's hand in his, kissing the back of it.

"What was all that about?" Steve asked, staying at the end of the bed.

"Erik has... a checkered past. He's done bad things. You might have heard of Magneto," Charles answered with a shrug as if none of it mattered.

"The name sounds familiar, but I was asleep for seventy-five years, so I wouldn't know really."

Charles nodded and said nothing else. Steve turned to look around the med bay. Not so far away, Wanda was sat beside a drowsy, but very much alive, Peter. He smiled in relief and went over to them, putting his hand briefly on Wanda's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Peter?" he asked.

"Tired. Sore." He laughed slightly before breaking off into a pained groan.

"Are you okay, Wanda?"

She nodded with a smile. "Thank you, Capt-- Steve."

"All in a day's work. Besides, it's your dad we should all be thanking."

"No matter what anyone says, he's a good man," Wanda said, chin high in defiance.

"I don't know what he's done in the past, Wanda, and I don't care. He saved a lot of people today, and that's all that counts in my books."

Wanda nodded again, the line of her jaw relaxing. "It took Charles nearly being paralysed for him to turn away from that life."

"They look happy together," Steve noted.

The two of them looked over at the couple a little down the hallway. Charles was laughing at something Erik had said and Erik had a small smile on his lips, his eyes only half-open.

"They are. After Mama died when we were young... we looked for him in America. He was so happy to see us; he thought we were dead."

"You're lucky to have someone who loves you that much," Steve said.

Wanda glanced behind him and smirked slightly. "So are you."

When he turned to follow her gaze, he met Thor's eyes from where a nurse was trying to stitch some cuts to his arms and one on his forehead. Thor's lips curled up and he couldn't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I like this as it is, but I thought I'd post it and see what you all think :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated


End file.
